mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nadiya2000
Just so you know... I downloaded your BFDI Grass stage and found out that it crashed MUGEN with the error: Error message: BG error reading stages\BFDIGrass.def Library error message: Error reading sprite BFDI Grass.sff Just thought you would like to know, so you can fix it. I'm using MUGEN 1.0 by the way, so if it works perfectly fine in 1.1, I apologize for bugging you about this. http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:MAXinsanity 13:59, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Reply Sorry, It's only work on MUGEN 1.1, I can't fix it. Nadiya2000 (talk) 09:35, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Why does i always need to create a section name? Well, your pages are always stubs and with a little wrong information. I'll help you how to create pages: *The infoboxes is a little wrong: **In the "Music" field, you should just put "Yes" or "No" according to the fact of the stage having music or not. And put the information about the music (and even the music itself) in the "Background Music" section. **In the "Resolution" field, you should put "Low" or "High" according to the quality of the sprites. However, even if the sprites are of high quality, if they are ripped from an Sega Genesis for instance, they are of low quality. **In the "Super Jump" field, you should put "Yes" or "No". To know that answer, you need to download a character with super jump (that is commonly used by pressing [ ] ) and see if the camera follows him. if the camera follows him, then the answer is "Yes"; But if the camera don't follows him, then the answer is "No". *You could put a little more information about the place in the source game and about the stage in M.U.G.E.N. 12:44, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ok, Ok, I understand. Nadiya2000 (talk) 13:40, June 7, 2014 (UTC) While most of that is true, the resolution part is not. Resolution is not to do with the quality of the sprites, but the pixel size. A stage ripped from a Sega Genesis/Mega Drive game would be classed as low-res because its pixels are displayed at twice the size of a single pixel in a 640x480 window. Hi-res stages are not upscaled, meaning each pixel is classed as a single pixel, rather than four. It's the exact same with characters. Also, any stages with pixel sizes larger than low-res are still classed as low-res, not something silly like super low-res. On the flipside, stages that have smaller pixel sizes than hi-res stages (best viewed at 1.0's native resolution) are classed as HD; these beasts are in limited numbers and use a localcoord to scale themselves down. *late* 11:36, July 26, 2014 (UTC) OMG I never knew you used MUGEN! Hi! It's me, Florence100! Unless it's a farm! 16:01, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hi, Florence100. Nadiya2000 (talk) 08:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) What is goals? On your Profile? Reply I don't know. Nadiya2000 (talk) 23:29, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Why did you deactive your deviantart account? (It's rap BTW) -Rapthemonkey Reply I got banned from Deviantart because of CindyTheSpy700. Nadiya2000 (talk) 13:57, August 22, 2014 (UTC)